


Fanart Collection (Leave Guns and Knives at the Door)

by Orockthro



Series: POI Fanart [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fanart collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/pseuds/Orockthro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing collection of POI fanart, doodles, and mini comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Children's Primer to Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally from a prompt at the kinkmeme. Watercolor and ink in the style of art done by Grace for Root's cover as a Children's Book writer.


	2. Favorite Color




	3. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really pleased about this one, lol!


	4. POI Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I struggled with the values version (this was the first time doing computer art beyond lines and flats in awhile... I've remembered a bit more since then) I put both the lines and the values versions up.


	5. Root

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For awhile I was making sketches with the countdown of the days until the new season, hence the "80" on her sling.


	6. Boilermaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doodle from a tumblr prompt post Liberty. ;)


	7. Little League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doodle for a tumblr prompt requesting Uncle Harold. Went with little Will instead of the Root direction, but it was a coin toss. ;)


	8. The Circle of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doodle for a tumblr prompt, this time asking for Shaw and Food. Bear was a buy two get one free special.


End file.
